MercyxBastion
by MercyxBastion
Summary: A new story untold, starring the lovely relationship of Combat Medic Ziegler, and War Robot Bastion.
1. Chapter 1

Years after the Omnic War, during Overwatch's best days, there was an untold story. Nurse Ziegler was trained at healing all heroes in combat, using her great wings to save those in need. But to turret Bastion she was much more. Bastion saw Medic Ziegler in a much different way, something to get pleasure from other than means of combat victory. Mercy knew this too, and had been committed to having sexual relations with Bastion every 0.52747 seconds.

This day in particular was on a relaxing week, no war or anything; just peace. Bastion lay Mercy down in a private hotel bed in Oasis, with her ass sticking up. "Ahh, quick. Dump your metal load into me", Mercy pleaded with a red face. Bastion knew what to do, he ejected his newly installed 3 meter dildo out his robotic waist. It slid like a knife to butter into her fat ass.

"Wee wee woo!" Bastion exclaimed. Erotic ecstasy from human genitalia was certainly something to enjoy. Mercy was letting out a pleasurable moan within each thrust that Bastion gave. Bastion knew he wasn't programmed to feel love and affection, but Combat Medic Ziegler was nothing to complain about. He was convinced that screams that the Nurse made after their fun was anything but pain.

"Ohhh, dear me! Please.." the Medic panted, "Increase Speed to 10". This was a part of the new sexual commands installed into the robot, making him increase his thrusting speed. Ziegler's ass inflated more with each movement the metal warrior made, and a warrior he was. "Oh Odin, my asshole is going to cum!" Mercy cried. Bastion understood this vocabulary, but wasn't sure why it was being used. In the middle of thought, something new caught Bastion's eye. The two lumps on Mercy's chest were moving uncontrollably, so in the heat of the moment, Bastion leaned in further and grabbed the two of them. "Oh, how naughty you are..", Ziegler said followed by more moans.

The time was coming though, Bastion could see. The time he's been waiting for this whole time. The moans and shrieks coming from Nurse Ziegler were becoming louder and more consistent, showing that she was about to burst. The part under her asshole was flooding with liquid, and finally "Weet Wee-ooo"

"Ughhh, wow! Look how bad I am, getting it on with a robot…" Ziegler was at full orgasm now. Bastions artificial liquid was pouring into her anus, making it super enjoyable for the Nurse. "The damage you did to my asshole is something not even I can heal", the last words before she wiggled her ass off of the robot's cock. Her face full of exhaustion and redness, she then passed out on the bed she lay, knowing good and well that this would happen again in a couple minutes.


	2. Chapter 2 (Prequel)

After Ziegler and Bastion's sexual rendezvous in Oasis, the Nurse thought back to the time she first got it on with Bastion. She first looked at him as a friend, a sweet robot that had a knick for fighting crime. During the Omnic Crisis she thought it'd be great to give him some more love and affection than usual, and met up. From all battles and work, Mercy herself thought she wasn't getting any sexual attention. So she took pity on Bastion since he didn't consider it right or wrong, but what an experience their first night was!

Bastion at this time didn't have his sexual upgrades installed yet so the omnic was very confused when Ziegler was sprawled out undressed on top of a table. "Bastion, put your gun on safety. Then I need you to put it in here…". The Nurse gestured towards the vertex of her legs, and put two of her fingers on the side of her clit and opened it up, revealing a pink inside. "You can be a good robot, convince me we're fighting this war for good…". Ziegler's face was hot pink, and her vagina was at the tip of it's arousal.

"Wee woo?" Bastion was dumbfounded, but he put his large machinery on safety. The gun on his arm was very large in length, put could easily fit in her cooch with the pipe shape it had. Bastion didn't see any harm in doing this for a friend, and his gun was on safety anyways! The robot approached Ziegler slowly, and she was biting her bottom lip, laid out on her back with her legs in a V. Bastion had a tough time sliding his weapon in her, but this made her giggle and enjoy it more, ultimately making her crotch produce lubricant that proved helpful in sliding the rod inside.

The metal was cold, Angela's first thought was, but there was no going back now. "Now Bastion, move your gun back and forth, slowly at first then we'll work faster ok?" the Nurse asked. Bastion did so without question, and she immediately started feeling great. She'd tickled herself before, but a metal piece sliding in and out of her vagina was a surreal experience not everyone gets to have. Ribbons of blood soon flowed out of her pussy, making Bastion slow down. "Oh it's nothing, just a natural reaction. When we do this again there shouldn't be any blo- Ohh!"

Bastion had sped up now after Mercy's explanation, and was pleased that he was making his human friend pleased, and pleased the Nurse was. She thought now that telling Bastion about an orgasm beforehand would've been better, but she'll let her pleasurable screams take her by surprise. "Please Bastion, be as rough as you want", previous pants let out by the Nurse were getting louder now. Her insides carved out Bastion's shape, and her orgasm was getting close. Ziegler started to rub her nipples to calm herself and then-

"Ohhhh fuck!" her pussy exploded with the Omnic's metal rod in her, bodily fluids sprayed onto the floor. "Ohh yes. That was a feeling long overdue, you can take it out now". Bastion slid his arm out her vagina, having a mixture of blood and the woman's lube all over it. This was the beginning of an excellent relationship, Bastion thought, and maybe it'd be best to keep a secret.


	3. Chapter 3, Moving On?

The phone rang in the dead of night, waking Combat Medic Ziegler from sleeping. "Hello? Mercy on call". She knew who it was, but she didn't need to play into it's hands. Her love affair with Bastion didn't affect her anymore, she liked to believe. Bastion had figured out he could do the same things with Tracer, so there's no need for Mercy anymore.

"Woo weet woo", the robot said over the phone. Angela knew he was sorry, she hadn't told him actions like his could break a girl's heart. A short sigh was let out, but the Nurse put the phone down and went back to sleep.

"What did she say?" Tracer asked the robot with an annoyed look on her face; but Bastion didn't answer. "Oh don't worry, I can make you feel better…" the small British woman laid back on a stool in a rented hotel room, with her legs spread open so her shaved pussy could be seen by anyone watching. Bastion turned towards her, his thick plaything ejected from his waist.

"Yes… please do it my love, show my clitoris how it's done, and forget about the Nurse. I'm yours now". Tracer pleaded. Bastion didn't want to argue, he looked in between Tracer's naked valley and saw a wet mess, the thing he needed to fix. The robot went forward and shoved his artificial cock into her. Tracer's first reaction was unexpected, her head flung back and her tongue whipped back with it. "Aughhh! So good…". Tracer was panting and sweating like a wild animal, because that's what she was, Bastion thought, so he should be wild too.

"Beep beep beep", Bastion said in the heat of the moment, turning his thrust speed to the maximum, even though this command was supposed to be done by a human, he didn't care.

"Oh God yes, my mind and pussy are breaking at once, your robot-cock is going crazy inside of me". Ribbons of blood streamed from Tracer's clit here and there, but it was only her second time so Bastion knew it was ok. "Oh yes, I'm gonna, I'm gonna-". Spraying noises came from Bastions waist, his "load" was dumped into Tracer, and Tracer's fluids flooded around Bastions plastic member. "I came, and I couldn't have asked for more love…" was said, and Tracer had quite the expression. Sweat poured over her cheeks, and her tongue couldn't have been longer, and finally her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Wee weet wee-oo" Bastion remarked, but he knew why he did this. The robot missed Ziegler, and doing it with Tracer wasn't the same. No tits to squeeze, blood made him uncomfortable, and it just wasn't the same. Bastion left the hotel room, he didn't waste all of his robot cum on the British chick, he still had some left for Angela.

Thanks for helping me make it to the Third Chapter! Sorry for the wait, but do look for the fourth (and final) chapter soon! But don't worry, it doesn't end there. There will be more Fan Fictions coming from me soon enough, and if i get enough requests to continue this one a little while longer, I will!

(I do not own any of the characters I write in my Fanfictions, nor do I condemn human fucking robots as natural, please don't take this seriously. I'm just here to have fun!)


End file.
